Past vs Present: What Happened?
by K-chan10307
Summary: Full Summary in the story. DracoOC The innocence of childhood brings together Draco and a young girl. Not knowing much about anything, they become great friends, even though the girl is a muggle born and doesn’t know how real magic really is. After three
1. Chapter 1

Past vs. Present: What Happened?

Summary: The innocence of childhood brings together Draco and a young girl. Not knowing much about anything, they become great friends, even though the girl is a muggle born and doesn't know how real magic really is. After three years, she leaves, but promises to be back, making Draco promise that he'll never stop being her friend and won't ever forget her. Years past and now they meet again in Hogwarts, the girl remembering everything, while Draco only see blurred pictures. DracoOC R&R!

--

Hi! K-chan here! I'm finally making a Harry Potter story! Yay! The pairing's DracoOC and my OC, well will turn out how she turns out, but let me remind you; the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. If I do good writing this story, then I will consider writing a crossover... (most likely with InuYasha...)

For now let's just get on with the story...

Don't yell at me for making Draco act OOC, HE'S AN INNOCENT KID!

I don't own anything not even myself!

--

Past vs. Present: What Happened?

_Prologue_

Rain fell lightly, wetting the playground in the orphanage. A young girl of four sat on the swings; alone. Every other child was inside, enjoying a meal and playing games. The girl had almond shaped eyes and pale skin. Her brown hair was tied into pigtails, on both sides of her head, with strands too shirt to be tied was let down, ending at her shoulders. A snake hairclip was on the right side of her head to keep the bangs that were too short to be tied away from her eyes.

Her red spaghetti strap tank top was slightly wet, while her black shorts were somewhat drenched. She pushed off the ground gently with her white and black sneakers, not bothering to grip the chains.

Her head was down, with tears streaming from her eyes. "Nii-chan," she whispered, stopping to dry her tears.

Draco

Draco walked down the street with an umbrella over his head. His father just got a small promotion at his job and had moved to Coventry, England from London. Draco was exited, although his father forbade him to mention magic. Draco knew his father wasn't happy with this new endeavor. Draco left his house while his father and mother went to work. He was walking back when he noticed a girl about his age in a small, moderate playground sitting on the swings. 'Why isn't she at home?' he thought opening the gate and walking in.

The girl whose name will come up later

"Hi, why are you still here?" a boy asked.

The girl looked up. There was a boy there. He was probably her age, and a native of this country. She herself was Asian. He had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an emerald green t-shirt and gray shorts that almost looked silver.

"I like the rain," she answered. The boy was confused.

"Why aren't you at home?" he asked.

The girl started to cry again. "I don't have one!" she sobbed.

Draco's mind lit up instantly. She was an orphan!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" he exclaimed. Draco looked over at the girl. She didn't look English. And she was wet. Draco put his umbrella over her head, while still keeping his own dry,

"Iie, it's okay, I'm just sad because my brother died a few days ago," she explained.

Draco was shocked. "I'm so sorry!" he said. He pulled out a bar of chocolate he bought with his father's muggle money. "Here, chocolate makes me feel better all the time," he offered.

The girl was surprised. The only person that was ever nice to her was her older brother, her nii-chan. She smiled at the boy. "Arigatou," she said.

"What?" Draco asked, that word wasn't something you heard everyday.

The girl giggled a bit, making Draco very happy, at least he got her to laugh. "I'm sorry, I am Japanese, and my brother always spoke to me in Japanese. He didn't want us to forget out origin. My parents died when I was three, and he was 12. He knew that it would be easy for me to forget my parents, so he taught me," the girl explained, in perfect English.

"Wow!" Draco admonished in awe. "Who are you?" he asked. The girl smiled. "Watashi wa Ame Hikaru—I am Hikaru Ame," she answered. "Who are you?" she asked standing up. Draco smiled. He made the girl feel better. Maybe Hikaru could be his friend.

"I am Draco Malfoy," he answered proudly.

"Hello Draco-kun, I hope we can be good friends from now on!" Hikaru said bowing slighty.

Draco smiled. He was going to have a friend!

"Cool! Are you going to be here tomorrow?" he asked eagerly.

Hikaru nodded. "I am always here!" she said happily. Draco Malfoy was going to be her friend. Her first friend.

"Me too! Now you should go back in! I don't want you to be sick tomorrow, 'cause then you won't be able to come out and meet me here at three!" he said.

Hikaru stuck her tongue out. "You better be on time Draco-kun!" she said. Draco did the same. They laughed and ran off, Hikaru to the orphanage and Draco back home.

From then on, Draco and Hikaru have become good friends. Until the day Hikaru found out that she was going to be adopted.

Draco was waiting for Hikaru by a large tree a little into a forest by the orphanage. Hikaru ran to him and hugged him tightly, crying the whole time. They were both seven now, and were best friends and confided in each other about everything. "Hikki? What's wrong?" Draco asked. Did someone bully her? No, Hikki was way to strong to let that effect her, not to mention how she enjoyed fighting. "Kou-chan," Hikaru sobbed.

Draco was confused. "What why?" he asked. What did she do?

"I have to leave tomorrow, I got adopted!" she cried. Draco felt his world crash. Leave? No she couldn't leave. Not Hikki! She was his best friend. She couldn't leave. What would he do without her? Why her. Why him? Draco hugged Hikaru tightly to him, tears falling on his own. "Where are you going?" he asked. Hikaru pulled away wiping her tears. "Japan, I was adopted by a Japanese family," she answered. She wiped all her tears away. If she was going to leave, then she was going to make her last day with her best friend worthwhile.

-AT THE END OF THE DAY-

"Kou-chan," Hikaru said while walking back to the orphanage with Draco.

Draco looked over to Hikaru. "Yeah Hikki?" he asked. Hikaru reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. It was shaped and molded so it looked like a snake wrapped itself around the wearer's finger. The snake itself was silver, with some tints of green in it. Its eyes were blood red. The ring was hanging on a black cord. "This is for you, please keep it," she said.

Draco was shocked as he held it in his hand. It was beautiful.

"It used to belong to my brother. He was my best friend...until he died. But then you became my friend and I was so happy. Inside the ring it says 'fire' in kanji. I have one too. But it says 'light' in kanji with mine. I want you to keep it so you will remember me. I promise I will come back, but I don't know when, and I don't want you to forget me. You are my best friend.

The fire will remind you of Kou-chan. I always all you Kou-chan because your name means dragon and you like fire breathing dragons. Enkou, means flame in Japanese. I took to "co" out of you name and matched it with the "kou" from "enkou." Please don't forget about me," Hikaru explained and begged. Draco pulled Hikaru into one last hug. "I will always wear it, and I will never forget you. I promise you , Hikki," Draco said. Hikaru nodded.

The next day Draco found out that he was going back to London.

Three years later, he went to Hogwarts.

--

Like it?

Good? Bad?

Please review!!!!!!! I have another chapter coming up soon!

Note: The rest of the story will be First Person PoV. From Hikki's point of view.

Hikaru's name means:

Hikaru-light

Ame-rain

Ja ne!

R&R!!!!!!

Cool! I actually got this up in one day!

Now onto my HOMEWORK!

PS: I have to go to summer school this summer so updates might not be so often.


	2. Chapter 2

Mauz! I'm still not done with my homework!

Like I said, the story it going to be in Hikaru's point of view.

And they are going to be in their...third year.

And if I mess up the book...forgive me! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

So yeah...

On with the story!

I'm kicking Percy out...yeah...makes it easier...

--

SMASH! The ball bounced off the ground hit my opponent' face. "GAME AND MATCH! Six games to Love! Ame wins!" the referee shouted. Cheers erupted from the people from my school. I smiled and shook hands with the captain of Ikou Gakuen and left the court, only to be greeted by my team mates. I was a regular of the boy's tennis team of Kaibara Gakuen (Kaibara Middle School).

On the team were my stepbrothers. They were twins named Yuu and Ryuu. The other five members were my other friends. I was put onto he boy's team because I didn't like the girl's team. All they did was flirt. Now I think they hate me...I wonder why...

We just won the Hokkaido Regional Tennis Tournament and were going onto the nationals. Everybody cheered.

Yuu, Ryuu and I walked home from the tournament. We joked around on our way home and acted like idiots. What can I say? I'm a first class tomboy! When we walked in, we arm-wrestled to decide who was going to take a shower first. My stepsister, who was the same age as me walked in and looked shot us a nasty look. One reason why I didn't like her that much.

Just when I was about to beat Ryuu, an owl came in through our open window. "Nani?" I asked as it dropped an envelope in front of me. "Open it Hikaru! Huyaku!" Yuu yelled. I quickly opened it and read what was inside. "What the hell? Is this a joke?" I asked. Ryuu pulled it out of my hands. "It looks like one..." he said. Yuu stopped him. "What are you talking about? We live in a shrine with a priestess as our obaa-san! (grandmother) She trained Hikaru and now Hikaru's doing weird magic things!" he said.

It was true. When I first came here and met my new obaa-san, she told me that I was a priestess. Then she trained me. I thought she was a delirious nut at first, so I went for it to make her feel good. It turned out that when I shot an arrow (which I am really good at...it explains my good aim in tennis) a black light would come out and burn away a cursed doll. I could also see the auras of people. She taught me spells of ancient Japan and how to use weapons such as a katana and kendo stick. I like archery the most. I even have the garb of a miko (priestess).

"It's not real," my stepsister cut in. "Be quiet Yuuka, you never even listened to obaa-san and always call her a nut!" Ryuu yelled. I reread the letter. If it was true, then that would mean that I would go back to England. London to be exact. I remember Kou-chan telling me that he would go back to London before he turned ten and we're twelve now. If this letter was real, then that means I can go back and fulfill my promise to Draco! My hand instantly moved up to touch the snake ring that hung around my neck. I had to find out if this was real! I know who to ask.

I picked up the letter and yelled, "I'm going to the shrine!" I ran to obaa-san's houe, not really caring if she was going to yell at me for running like a lunatic.

I got to obaa-san's shrine in five minutes. "Obaa-san!" I called. "Nani desu ka Hikaru-chan?" obaa-san answered coming out of the prayer building. (What is it Hikaru-chan?) "Please read this!" I said handing her the letter.

Obaa-san's healthy brown eyes read the letter. Then she laughed. My face went like this: O.O

"Hikaru-chan I always had the feeling that this would happen to you! You may not believe this, but the letter is real. My grandfather's best friend used to go there. And I believe and your pure heart, soul and strong power will flourish vibrantly there. Please Hikaru-chan, consider attending that school," she told me wisely.

As if I wasn't considering on going there! I can be with Kou-chan again!

"I will go," I told obaa-san. She smiled at me proudly. "Then we have a lot to take are of," she answered.

My step-mother and step-father along with my two step-brothers didn't seem to want me to go back to England. Yuuka was ecstatic. Obaa-san called up her friend. I believe her name was Molly Weasly. She offered to take me in for a week to get me used to the magic environment and get my things. Obaa-san gave me money to spend (who knew that she was loaded?) and a katana. She also gave me a custom made bow, blessed by the gods so that I would never run out of arrows.

The next day I was sent off on a plane, back to London, back home, back to Draco Malfoy, my childhood friend and best friend.

Molly Weasly was the mother I never had. She was like Oishi, but more fussy. She had a lot of kids; too mush to be living in such a small house. I felt so bad for intruding into their home like this, and when I offered to stay somewhere else, she refused.

When I got there, no one was home besides Molly. "Hello dear, are you Hikaru?" she asked. I nodded. She had a British accent, I had an American one. "Yes, I am, are you Mrs. Molly Weasly?" I asked bowing slightly. Sorry...common gesture in Japan.

"Oh my god dear, you are so polite! It's nice to see some one with manners these days. I wish my children would learn from you," Mrs. Weasly complemented. I laughed a bit.

"Once I get used to being back in England I will most likely go back to my rude tomboy-ish self!" I answered. Mrs. Weasly smiled.

"Oh no! We can't have another boy here! Ginny will feel so lonely!" she joked.

"How many sons do you have?" I asked.

"I have six sons: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron," she answered. I looked at the small house I was in. Something didn't fit.

"And they all live here?" I asked.

Mrs. Weasly let out a laugh. "Oh heavens, no! Only Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and my husband Arthur lives with me. My house isn't that big!" she said. I nodded in understanding.

"Hikaru, why don't you sit in the living room while I cook?" Mrs. Weasly asked. I had a better idea. Besides, it would definitely show my thanks for her letting me live in her house for a week.

"Why don't you go to the living room and I cook for your family?" I suggested.

"Oh no, dear. You are my guest!" my hostess was shocked.

"It's the least I can do for barging into your house and taking up room," I said. "Besides, you have three sons and a husband living with you, there's too much for one woman to handle!" I added.

Mrs. Weasly was hesitant, but eventually gave in. "Okay, but Ron is going to have to friends over: Hermione and Harry. So that means we are going to be serving nine people. Remember though, we are serving boys!" she joked, leaving the room.

I smirked and got started. I usually cooked for my own step-family back home. Yuu and Ryuu ate like pigs and my step-father ate a lot. I searched around for something to cook. I wanted to make something Oriental. I found fish, rice, green beans, eel, mushroom, meat, rice and lots of other things. I decided to make rice with an assortment of different side dishes to go along with it. That included eel, green beans and meat, green vegetables with a special sauce I made on it, fried shrimp with sauce on that with broccoli and walnuts. I decided to make small little cakes for dessert.

I got to work. It was fairly simple cooking for a large group. And the cakes were decorated by the time Mrs. Weasly's children and husband came home. I quickly hid the cakes, and set the table. Then I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. It was a bit warmer here than in Japan. I changed into a red tank top and black pajama pants decorated with green and silver snakes. What can I say? I'm a snake girl.

I crept downstairs and watched as the family entered the kitchen.

"Wow mum! You really outdid yourself this time!" a boy with flaming red hair said.

Well...actually...they all had red hair besides one boy who had black hair.

"Oh no Ron, I didn't do a thing! Our new guest made it," Mrs. Weasly explained.

"Really? Who is it?" the shorter girl asked.

"I hope it's a girl" the taller girl said.

I came out. "Don't worry, my chromosomes are perfectly X, X," I said waving to them.

"Ah Hikaru! There you were! I thought you disappeared," Mrs. Weasly said.

"Nah, I just went to change. Wow, it's really hot here in London. And I thought Coventry was bad," I said.

"Wow! Our guest is hot!" a boy said. I turned to him. Err, both of them. Huh? There were two boys who looked exactly the same. Well since the other boy is Ron, then these must be Fred and George. Twins. Crap.

"Which one of you said that?" I asked. They both raised their hands. "So which one of you are going to take the hit for it then?" I asked. I couldn't stand perverts.

They both smirked. "George, this one's feisty!" one boy said. Well that's Fred...

"Sure is!" the other answered. And that's George. I took in everything completely. I looked for how they were different. I ended up knowing that their voices, personality and some minor physical traits were different. Now I can tell them apart.

"Boys," the short girl muttered.

"Well Hikaru didn't make this dinner for nothing!" Arthur (I kinda guessed...not too hard...) said.

"Yep! Ittadakimasu!" I shouted, sitting down in next to the taller red haired girl and the black haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Hermoine Granger, it's nice to meet you," the girl said.

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy added. He looked at me as if I was supposed to do something.

"Am I supposed to run from you or kick you in the nuts or something?" I asked, not getting his facial expression.

"She's a muggle-born Harry, she's going to be starting year three at Hogwarts with you guys," Molly said.

"Yeah, but kick him in the nuts anyways!" George called.

"Fred!" Hermione yelled.

"Actually Hermione, that's George. Fred's the other dude," I said. Then I coughed out and extra 'dette'.

By the end of the week, we got all our schools supplies and I learned a whole lot more about the wizard community, which was very different from the Shinto community I came from. On September 1st, we were ready to go.

--

I decided to wander the Hogwarts Express instead of sitting with the rest of my friends. I found a nice compartment at the end. I sat down and did the only thing I always did on a train (besides curse people out and provoke them to fight with me): Listen to music.

The door pf my compartment slid open suddenly and there was a short stubby girl at the door. I took off my headphones and stared at the girl. "Get out," she said. I stared at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said get out," she said.

"And who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do?" I asked. She glared at me.

"I am Pansy Parkison, and this compartment is taken," she said.

"Yeah, by me," I retorted.

"Get out! This compartment belongs to me and my boyfriend!" she said.

I looked around. "Where does it say that it belongs to you?" I asked.

The girl growled. She stomped out of the compartment. "Wait till my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, hears about this!" she yelled.

I froze. He was here.

Him.

My best friend.

The boy who I promised I would return to.

"Are you the girl that bothered Parkison, who is by the way, NOT MY GIRLFRIEND?" a boy asked from the door. I looked over to him. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Same face.

Most importantly the snake was still there.

It was him.

_Draco Malfoy_.

--

Yes! I'm done!

Me happy!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Muaz! A chapter a day keeps the mind astray!

Anime mentions in this story...she's from Japan you know!

--

I looked at him. He stared at me. "Who are you? I have never seen you here before," he asked.

I was confused. I must've really changed over six year. Did he recognize me? Then a horrible thought came to my head. _Does he even remember me?_ Hopefully my name will ring a bell...

"I—," I began, but was cut off by Kou-chan.

"Wait! You're a muggle-born aren't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Filthy mudblood! Keep the compartment, I don't want to be anywhere near your dirty presence," he spat, giving me a disgusting look before leaving.

_No way..._

No fucking way was that Kou-chan. He was never this mean! That couldn't be him.

I kept telling myself that that wasn't the Draco Malfoy I knew. That he wasn't Kou-chan...

But a voice in my head whispered something to get me out of the denial I knew I was in.

_But what if it was?_

--

The first thing I thought when I saw Hogwarts was simple: Hogwarts was BIG.

Huge.

Monumental.

Large.

_Grande. (Spanish)_

_Grande. (French)_

_Dai. (Japanese...and Chinese...)_

You get the point.

A very stern teacher greeted me at the door.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Ame," she greeted.

I nodded.

"I am Professor McGonagall, come along with me, you will be sorted along with the first years," she said. "Do you understand what I am talking about?

"Yes, someone told me about it on the train," I answered.

Actually, Harry, Ron and Hermione told me about it when we went shopping in Diagon Alley.

They also told me not to be nervous about the talking hat.

Talking hats...

And I thought sushi flavored jelly beans were unique...

When we got in the hat was sitting on a stool.

Huh?

Then it opened its mouth to sing. But since the song was too creepy, it explained everything else to us.

"Gryffindor for the brave! The ones who have courage beyond words!" it said. Well, there's a large possibility of me in Gryffindor.

"Ravenclaw for the ones who value intelligence! Brilliance the most apparent trait!" I could probably get into there too...

"Hugglepuff for the kind, and unafraid of toil!" Kind? Sometimes... I really don't think I'll get into there...

"And finally Slytherin, for their cunning and their ambition!" I fall under that category too.

When the hat stopped talking, first years started to get sorted.

I was last.

A really old man with long hair and a beard just as long stood up. "This year, we have the privilege of having a new student, but this time among our third-year students. She is waiting in the reception hall to be sorted. May I present to you Ms. Hikaru Ame!" he said.

I opened the door slowly. There was a huge mass of students there. They were all watching me. I walked into the Great Hall. It was completely silent. I bent my head down, afraid to see their faces. I sped up and walked to the Sorting Hat. "Hello Ms. Ame, please have a seat," Professor McGonagall said, holding the hat. I sat down and she placed the thing on my head.

Then it started talking out loud.

"Yes, yes a very, very brave girl, true material for Gryffindor," he said. The Gryffindors cheered.

"But also very smart, multi-lingual and clever. Trained by a priestess I see, very wise, Ravenclaw will fit too," he added. They cheered as well.

"But I see something deeper in you. All these lead to one thing, and because of that, I will put you into SLYTHERIN!" it concluded.

I had a very good understanding of why. I was sadistic, much like Fuji Syuusuke. I mercilessly killed demons that did harm to others, but I still killed and sometimes even tortured them. I was very cunning and had a sharp mouth. My love for snakes might also be a factor in this.

Then the girl from the train jumped up. "She can't be in Slytherin! She's a mudblood!" she yelled. There it was again; a rude way to say muggle-born wizard. Hermione told me about it at Ron's house.

Everybody started to murmur. I watched them. A commotion started. I was the cause of it all. It was pissing me off too.

"Quiet!" the bearded man yelled. "Whether or not her blood matters, her heart, soul and mind caused her to be in Slytherin, and you will accept her for that. Ms. Ame here has come from Japan just to be with us and it is a privilege to have such an outstanding child here!" he said.

"Ms. Ame, please take a seat with you classmates," Professor McGonagall said, pointing at my table.

And let them kill me?

"Okay, but if they jump me, you're going to lose students and it's not going to be my fault," I said, jumping off the stool and heading towards the table.

I saw Kou-chan with his friends in the middle of the table. He saw me as well. He sneered at me and said, "Sorry mudblood, there's no place for you here."

I doubt that he remembers me. He changed. It was apparent. He used to be nice. I can see that he isn't anymore. But he still has the necklace nii-chan gave me. Doesn't he know remember where he got that from?

I sighed and walked to the front of the table and sat there.

White Beard then began to speak.

"To my first years, welcome to Hogwarts. To all the others here, welcome back! I am Professor Dumbledore, and I will be your headmaster this year. I want you to look over here and you will see my staff and your teachers. However, there is not time for introductions, there will be more of that in tomorrow's classes. However, the forest by Hogwarts is strictly forbidden as well the restricted section in the Library. Quidditch tryouts will be posted on the board, but first years are not allowed. Now we eat!" he said snapping his fingers. A whole meal appeared in front of us. Everybody began to eat.

Not me. I didn't eat. I was too depressed. Kou-chan didn't remember me and he changed. I bet he hates me now.

Instead I looked over to my teachers. I saw Professor McGongall. She had her hair tied to a bun. Her looked very stern, and reminded me of obaa-san. Harry told me that she was in charge of Gryffindor and was a transfiguration teacher. I could do very little transfiguration. Obaa-san taught me how to make myself a clone of someone else. It was easier to get to the spirits, she told me.

Then where was one huge mother-fucker.

I think his name was Hagrid. I saw him yelling to the first years so he could get them on the boats. He lived on the premises of Hogwarts, just outside the Forbidden Forest. Harry, Hermione and Ron went in there for a number of times. I'm pretty sure that if I get on his good side, I'll be able to take a stroll in there and look for cursed spirits...there is something off about this place.

There was a short midget next to Hagrid. Hermione told me that he was Professor Filtwick. He was the head f Ravenclaw and the size of Jaken from InuYasha. He taught charms. I had the feeling I would do very well in his class. I learned some charms during my stay at the Weasly house and even more Shinto ones from obaa-san. (Shinto was the Feudal religion in Japan...)

Then there was another one. He was not short, but he wasn't that tall either. He had black hair and a lot of grease in his hair. He would make some nice Greaser. His nose was a bit...Captain Hook-ish. He stared at me. I did not like that look on his face. He looked like he was about to rip my larynx out and eat it for lunch, with my blood to accommodate it. Not a very nice feeling. Harry warned me about him. He was Professor Snape. And he was the head of Slytherin. Crap. And he was the potions teacher. I love potions! Blame my Inui-like mind. Obaa-san taught me how to make potions from all over the world. I had a special aptitude for it. Too bad I have a crappy teacher. Now my life here will be a living hell.

I reached for the black iPod in my robes. Oh well at least I have you, my precious music.

--

I woke up before the sun even rose. It was my habit. I usually woke up before the sun rose. Then I would train and work out, honing my martial arts. Then I would take a shower, get dressed and get ready for school. Then I would leave to school at 6:45 and get there at seven for tennis practice.

But that was back home.

There are no tennis clubs here, so breakfast begins at 7:30. I woke up at 5:00.

And I can't go outside. So I really don't have enough room to practice Tai-chi and fighting. I did have weights though. And there was enough room in the Common Room.

By the time I was done, it was 5:45. I took a shower and dressed in my robes. By the time that was finished it was 6:30 so I had another hour to blow. I decided that time should be wasted by a good drowning off my textbooks. A girl has to be prepared, even a girl with a sadistic brain, strange immune system, and can summon ghosts to kill you. Ignore that last part...

I read until my watched beeped. It was 7:30. I could hear the others waking up. Quickly I grabbed my stuff and walked into the Great Hall. I prayed to Kami that no one felt the sudden need to jump me because I was a muggle-born Slytherin.

I saw Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. "Hey guys!" I greeted. They smiled. "Shocking isn't it?" Ron asked. "What?" I asked. "You're a muggle-born! How can you be in Slytherin?!?" he asked. His tone was conspicuous. "You wouldn't want to know. It's got nothing to do with my blood," I muttered.

"It's got everything to do with your blood! Only pure bloods get into Slytherin!" Ron retorted.

"So? You have seen me do magic," I snapped.

_During the train ride, dementors popped out of no where and scared the living crap out of Harry and me. A professor helped out Harry, while the dementor attacked me. I ran to my bag and got out the bow that obaa-san gave me. "Don't fail me now obaa-san," I muttered. I focused all my power and imaginged an arrow in my hand. A silver-blue glow appeared and left an arrow in the shape of snake. The arrow was black, dark green and silver. Wow, obaa-san knew me well. Too well. _

_The dementor advance and I felt nostalgia run through my veins. I saw my brother dead on the floor. What the hell? I closed my eyes and focused the image out of my head. That thing's trying to get to my head. "Bastard!" I yelled aiming the arrow. I released it and it hit the dementor straight in the face that was hidden by the bleak robe that it was in. It began to glow the same color of the bow. Then it spontaneously combusted. "Yatta! I did it! Arigatou obaa-san!" I yelled._

"So? You said that your parents are muggles! No one can do magic so powerful that it blows up a dementor!" Ron yelled.

I looked over to Harry. "Harry do you share the same opinion as your friend?" I asked. I was afraid of his answer.

"Well you must admit that it's rather peculiar," Harry muttered.

I couldn't believe it. Two of my friends were turning their backs on me.

"I can't believe you guys!" I yelled turning on my heel and walking to the Slytherin table. I sat down, and chugged down three cups of water. Then I took a pancake and began to stab it with my fork. Already my mind was thinking of ways to torture my so called friends perpetually.

Oh, that's why they put me into Slytherin.

I sighed. I missed my friends back in Japan. I put my fork down and took an apple (Fuji of course, nee-chan). I opened my charms book and began to read through it, while eating my apple.

Someone pushed me. I pushed back on the table to keep me from hitting the table. I looked up and saw that it was Kou-chan, with his friends. "Mudblood," he sneered. I looked at him. He really didn't remember. I looked at my watch. It was 7:50. I pushed him and his friends aside and began to walk off to my first class: Defense against the Dark Arts.

We were greeted by Remus Lupin, our new Professor. "Hello and welcome Slytherins and Gryffindors. Today we will start with something fun. Who can tell me what a boggart is?" he asked.

I remembered reading about it this morning. I raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. Ame, can you tell me?" he said pointing to me.

"A boggart is a simple object that changes its form to reflect on their victims' fears," I answered.

"Excellent! Five points to Slytherin!"

He opened a box and out popped an orange blob. I knew Europeans were weird, but not this weird. Then again, Shinto wasn't really your average jar of pickles.

"Now I want you to remember this spell: _Ridikulus!_" ((At least that's what I think...)) he said.

He began to choose people to step up to the boggart. After Ron made the spider look like a complete retard, I was up.

Everything was silent. The boggart kept morphing itself. It tried to imitate and object, but I doubt that there was an object that I really was afraid of.

No I was afraid of something else, and the boggart was trying to dig deep into me.

Then if finally got it. That one _event_ that I feared.

_My brother was blocking me from the muggers. "Hikaru-chan, run!" he yelled. I was too afraid. Then a gunshot was heard and my brother screamed. He fell to the floor. I screamed. "NII-CHAN!" I yelled. But he was dead. The muggers came closer to me. _

Everybody watched as the little girl that used to be me glow blue.

"_Bastard! You killed my brother!" I yelled in Japanese. A seal, much like the seal of Ceres from Ayashi no Ceres, appeared underneath the three criminals. A light came from them too. They began to scream as their skin slowly burned off their bones. Then their skeleton and organs began to dissolve away as if burned with acid. Their screams became louder as their anguish increased. Then it all stopped. They disappeared along with the light. Sakura petals fell from the sky, and rained onto me. The miniature me began to cry._

The girls in the room screamed in horror. I sighed. As scared as I was, my fear was suppressed. A priestess feels no fear. Or at least doesn't show it. I gripped my wand tightly as raised it above my head. Then I brought it down like a katana, while saying _Ridikulus_.

The boggart changed into rain, my family name. I turned around and walked back into the crowd. I retreated into a corner and looked at my hands. I clenched them. I was glad in some way. I was happy that it didn't show my fear of Kou-chan forgetting me. It would've caused a huge commotion. I was angry. It showed my weakness for the longest time ever: the fear I had of my own power.

--

Wooh!

I updated once again!

Don't forget to review! (for the only person who ever does...) -.-...


	4. Chapter 4

God damn...summer...school...guh!

(Dies and floats up to somewhere...)

(Then gets plummeted down to the seventh layer of hell)

Me gusta el infierno!

--

The sun was going down. It was Slytherin's free period, and since there really weren't anything major going on in the beginning of the year, the Quidditch court was up for grabs.

I decided to run laps around the court. As soon as my ass got back to Japan, I would seek solace in tennis against the regulars of Kaibara Gakuen. That meant I had to get as much practice as I could in Hogwarts. It was a good thing, because the Quidditch court was HUGE.

And I could raise my stamina.

With my iPod, (and the spell that I cast on it...learned it from obaa-san) I finished my third lap. _'Uisu,'_ I thought. I was about to take off for my fourth, but then Harry and his friends came out. They were starting towards me. _'Nani desu ka? (What is it?) What do they want now ' _I thought. "Oi! Hikaru, we want to talk to you," Ron said. They got closer. I began to fear the question they wanted to ask me.

Did they want to know what the boggart showed? Did they want to know what I did in my memory? What the hell did they want? They were almost in front of me. Well they can't ask me something if they can't catch me. I sprinted off at my tennis speed (which was pretty fast).

"What the hell?" Fred asked. "Shut up let's get her!" George yelled. _Suckers._

They began to chase after me.

I smirked. "Baka! Chime-tachi wa honto ni mada mada!" I yelled. "Speak English, Hikaru!" Hermione yelled.

"Idiot! You guys still have a long way to go!" I responded increasing my speed.

"Bloody hell, she's fast!" Ron said to Fred.

We continued until I finished my fourth lap. When they got to me I was laughing at them. "How the hell can you run so fast Hikaru?" Harry asked.

"Tennis," I answered. "Now since you didn't catch up to me, even if you ask your question, you won't get your answer! And if you really want the answer, you're going to have to be able to surpass me in one lap around the court," I concluded.

"Hikaru, I think that's a little too much," Hermione said.

"That's impossible! You're such a sadist, Hikaru," Ron yelled panting.

"All the more reason why I'm in Slytherin, Ron. I told you, I'm not in Slytherin because of my blood, I'm in Slytherin because of my sadistic mind and evil vegetable juices that forces the rest of my tennis team to work harder. I have PoT syndrome, blame that," I responded.

"Well, we just came to apologize to you. It's not your fault that you're in Slytherin, and you're no different of a girl now that you're in Slytherin either. We're still friends right?" Harry asked.

I smiled. At least some one accepted me in Hogwarts. "_Baka_, we were never "not" friends," I said, playfully punching his arm. "Cool! Hey do you think you can help train our Quidditch team? You're really athletic," George asked.

I laughed. "That would betraying my house, and I could never do that," I said. "Now let's go, I wanna catch up on potions so that Snape won't yell at me again. But if I accidentally punch him out, you'll know why," I said running off. "_Ja ne_!" I yelled, waving at them.

"We'll be looking forward to it!" Harry yelled. Hermione pulled him back and scolded him. I laughed as I put a towel around my neck to wipe the sweat away.

--

_Potions._

That was my first thought as I woke up.

Then it was followed by my second thought:

_Oh crap._

I sighed and took a shower, before going to the Common Room and doing s et of 100 push-ups. However, this time it was different.

Once I got to fifty, Kou-chan came out. "What the bloody hell are you doing mudblood?" he asked. "Push-ups, Draco. Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do than listen to you try and diss me all day, I'm pretty sure that I will get a lot of that in Potions and the rest of the classes that I have with you...which is all!" I said. , then resuming my push-ups.

"Shut-up mudblood, I need to finish my Transfiguration report so that the stupid cat will allow me on the Quidditch team," he said.

"It's easy," I told him.

"_Gojun-ichi,_" I continued.

"Then you help me."

"_Gojun-ni._ Why? All you did was make fun of me from the day that I met you. _Gojun-san._"

"And?"

"_Gojun-yon._ One doesn't gain respect just by demanding it, it must be earned. _Gojun-go._"

"Stop acting as if you are wiser than me onna!" he asked.

"_Gojun-loku—_what did you just call me?" I asked. I stopped and held my position while staring at him.

"What's it to you?" he glared. "Besides you're Japanese! You should know what it means!"

I glared back. "_Baka! _I know what _onna_ means! Where did you learn it?" I asked. I prayed that he would say that I taught him some Japanese when we were younger. At least he remembered something.

"Don't call me an idiot, _ahou!_ And I learned it from someone when I was younger!" he retorted.

"_Anata wa honto ni ahou tong anata wa AMA!_ Beat that sucker! Who did you learn it from anyways?" I asked.

"Why are you jealous? Just so you know it was girl," he said slyly. He was trying to piss me off.

Then I caught something silver and black hanging on a string around his neck. _Nii-san's ring._

I smiled inwardly. At least he kept the snake. At least he remembered that much. "Forget about it, what did you need help with again?" I said. I was happy that Kou-chan remembered that much.

"Transfiguration," was his answer.

"Tell me what you're doing it on, I'll try my best to help you," I said, then I began to do push ups again.

--

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," I greeted Hermione and Ron at the Great Hall.

"Good morning Hikaru, Harry will be down in a minute, he was really exhausted from all the running you made him do yesterday," Ron said.

I laughed. "I'll make you guys run even MORE today if you don't shut up," I teased, making my way over to the Slytherin table.

I felt the glares as I sat down. Well, at least I knew their feelings towards me.

"Hello mudblood," a very familiar voice said to me. I turned. "Hello pug," I answered. Pansy Parkison glared at me. "Filthy mudblood, just because you're new and everything doesn't mean that you shouldn't follow the rules. DRACO IS MINE AND WE WON'T TOLERATE YOU!" she yelled.

She also sprayed food onto my face, which was really gross by the way. I mean come one it came from her MOUTH!

I wiped it away. Then I answered with something very simple, "_Baka_."

She screamed in frustration. I sighed, and got up to look for the dungeons. Why the hell was the potion's lab in the dungeons anyway? I mean it was cool, but really weird.

When I got to the dungeons, Snape was already there. No one else. Awkward much? Here's my professor who enjoys making it clear that he hates me, with me, the object of his hate, in a room all alone.

IT WAS VERY AWKWARD!

But I was raised by a miko grandmother, so I had to be polite. "Good morning Professor Snape," I said. I doubt he would respond.

"Ms. Ame, I see you have arrived fifteen minutes early," he said turning to me. I nodded slowly.

"I didn't want to be late because I got lost, so I decided to come earlier," I replied.

"I have gone over the test I gave you yesterday on potions. You aced it. Who did you cheat off of?" he asked.

Wow, straight forward without beating around the bush.

"I was sitting alone. I didn't cheat off of anybody. My grandmother taught me a lot about potions and herbs back home in Japan. Many people rely on her when they want natural medicine and not something their children can OD on," I answered. And it was true.

Snape didn't seem to believe me. "We still have time to make a potion. If you can make this potion, I will not accuse you of cheating," he said, getting out a really large textbook. He flipped to a page and told me to make the potion. "_Hai!_" I said, running off to get my supplies.

Snape was grinning behind me. He had given me a very hard potion that only he could make in less then fifteen minutes. He was wrong.

In order to make the potion, I had to work fast, that meant that I had to chop the ingredients into very small pieces in a short amount of time. I remembered this potion already. It was used to relieve back pain. It also cured diabetes if ingested early enough. I took out a knife and cut all the herbs up. I added everything and stirred it. Then I waited for it to boil. I added a little mint to the potion too. The mint made the brew taste better, smell better, boil faster, and a person whose diabetes was very bad and whose back was very arthritic feel much better.

Snape must've studied Asian potions. It was the only explanation.

Once the potion started to boil, I quickly scooped some up and put it into a coffee mug that I took from Snape's desk. Then I put another sample into a flask. "Fnished!" I yelled bringing the coffee mug for Snape and the sample flask. "Why is this sample in a cup?" he asked.

I stared at him. If he did study Asian potions, then he must've sucked at it.

"This potion is supposed to be a tea. You drink it. Most people who have horrible backs are supposed to drink it everyday for a month in order to feel better. People also drink it because it tastes good and is a pleasure," I answered.

"Your grandmother taught you potions back in Japan, correct?" Snape inquired.

I nodded.

"Did she teach others, like in the past?"

I nodded. She used to teach wizards. She told me on the day before I left.

"Is her name Yukiko Fujiwara?"

I nodded. Then I froze. How the hell did he know my grandmother's name?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I see now. So you are very advanced in potions. Did she teach you everything she had to teach?"

"Most of it."

"Is my grandmother famous or something?" I asked. He must've known her.

"Your grandmother was my seventh year potions teacher. She was the one who made me take the Potions Mastery Exam, and helped me pass it. I became the youngest person to ever have a Potions Master Scroll," he answered. "She was the greatest teacher that I have ever had."

So he respected obaa-san.

"Oh..." I said. I put a mental note to send a letter to obaa-san later.

"What have you learned from your grandmother?"

"Mostly Asian Potions, not that much Western Potions. I know a little of it. She taught me miko and monk spells. And very little Western spells. But that's because my grandfather was a wizard too," I told him.

Students' voices began to fill the halls.

"I will be giving you advanced Potions lessons in private. From now on, I want you to report to my office every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night at 8:00," he ordered.

Part of me felt relieved. At least Snape has some respect for me now. And I would be learning more from him. But then private lessons freaked me out. "Okay," I muttered before returning to my desk.

--

Hey K-chan here...

Summer school hates me...

I finished this a long time ago, but didn't have time to post it.

I'm posting it now because I couldn't go to Dorney Park with my family...I sprained my ankle yesterday while playing football...((Although I think its dislocated...)

R&R! PLLEAASSSEEE! I NEED SOMETHING TO KEEP ME GOING!


End file.
